


Extra Credit

by GohanRoxas



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Jihl Nabaat is the focus of many a teacher fantasy for a certain student. The very same student is the focus of many a fantasy for Jihl Nabaat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long goddamn time ago, and it became my first strike on FF.Net. I was trawling through my archived works on my computer and found this. It's been nearly two years since I wrote it, so...

Even the ridiculous workload of college had its perks. For me, there were two. One of them was the group of seven other students – mostly my age or a little older, with the exception of Sazh, a forty-something adult student with a seven-year-old back home – that had become my friends.

The other was my teacher, Miss Jihl Nabaat.

While I did admire Miss Nabaat’s love of her subject – higher level English, since you’re asking – that wasn’t the main reason she was a perk of my college education. No. The main reason was because she was completely and undeniably _gorgeous_.

Don’t get me wrong, there are a lot of beautiful women in my class – my group of friends has four, for God’s sake – but there’s beautiful…and then there’s _Nabaat_. Long legs that were barely visible behind her usual pencil skirt, an hourglass figure…not to mention that her breasts were _huge_. Every top she wore struggled to cope with the sheer size of her chest.

She always seemed to be wearing a sultry smirk (though that may have just been the theatre of my perverted mind), and her rimless glasses were always perched almost at the very end of her nose.

I felt an elbow connect with my ribs and I was jostled back to reality. I looked to the side to see Snow grinning at me.

“Seriously, Tyler, you need to just tap that! You can’t just sit around fantasising!”

His girlfriend Serah, who sat on the other side of him, hit him on the back of the head. “You’re revolting.”

“You love it, though,” the blonde man smirked. “I know for a fact, since you told me last night while we were…”

“Too much information!” Hope, who was the youngest in our group, half-shouted.

Behind me, the tall Fang snickered. Seriously? Who snickers these days?

On the other side of me, the bubbly Vanille smiled at me. “I think Snow has the right idea,” she told me in her high-pitched Australian accent, “up to a point.”

“What, you think I should go up to Miss Nabaat and gush out how much I worship every fibre of her being?” I scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

The taciturn Lightning, who sat beside Serah, looked over me and at Vanille. “He’s right.”

Vanille sighed theatrically and slunk into her seat.

“Besides, isn’t there an unspoken rule about relationships between student and teacher?” I asked then.

“Kid’s got a point,” Sazh, who sat directly behind me and beside Fang, remarked. “It may not be law in college, but it’s definitely frowned on.”

“Thank you. Finally, someone with some sense.”

“I mean it, Tyler,” Snow rambled on. “You really should do something about this. Either talk to Miss Nabaat and inevitably get shot down…” I arched an eyebrow at that. “…or come to Lebreau’s party with me and Serah tonight. Who knows? You might meet someone there.”

“I’ll think about it,” I said flatly, turning to watch the subject of our conversation continue her class, unaware of what we’d been talking about.

“Come on, Tyler…”

“The conversation’s over, Snow,” I muttered in a cold tone that would have even rivalled Lightning.

* * *

The next day, something was different. No, I hadn’t gotten drunk and laid at that party Snow invited me to (I didn’t go). It wasn’t _me_ that was different. It was _Miss Nabaat_.

Her usual pencil skirt that went down to her knees had been abandoned today for a miniskirt that reached the middle of her thighs, putting those long legs on display. As per usual, her blouse struggled to hold her large breasts. Normally this would have been nothing more than a casual observation, but the addition of the miniskirt made it something else entirely.

Class was oddly uneventful. Snow didn’t ridicule me for not going to the party, while Hope, Serah and Sazh congratulated me on not bowing to peer pressure. Everyone just focused more on the class this time.

Our seating plan had rearranged a little so that Fang and Vanille were on either side of me, while Snow and the others were all in the row behind.

At one point in the class, Miss Nabaat was seated at her desk, leaning over it slightly to type into her laptop, which was on a diagonal. From our position, it was easy to see down her blouse and at her cleavage.

Fang whistled. “Bloody hell…” she muttered in a huskier version of Vanille’s accent. “Those tits are unbelievable.”

I looked sidelong at her. I knew Fang was at least bi (she’d made out with both Vanille and a drunk Lightning at a party once), so I didn’t think anything of her making this observation.

She saw the look. “What? They are.”

I chuckled quietly. “I agree, but she seems to be going out of her way to show them off today.”

Behind me, Snow chuckled. “She’s probably trying to get Mr Rosch’s attention.”

Both Serah and her sister Lightning hit him on each arm, hard.

“Ow!” Somehow, he managed to keep the sound quiet.

The class ended with a beeping noise that passed for a recess bell at this college. Everyone started to pack up, and Miss Nabaat had to shout over the commotion.

“Remember your essay is due next week,” she told us. “Oh, and Tyler Michaels? I want to see you after class.”

I flinched as I stood up. What…what could she want from me? It’s not like I’ve ever acted like a hooligan in class. Unless you counted all the talking I did with the others, in which case I was a delinquent.

I stayed rooted to my spot as the others filed out. I got sympathetic smiles from Sazh and Serah, a “good luck” from Hope, a hug from Vanille, a nod from Lightning (which was the closest I was gonna get to any affection from her), and a wink from both Snow and Fang. What the hell was that meant to mean?

Once the rest of the class was gone, I moved to in front of Miss Nabaat’s desk and grabbed a now-vacated chair and sat in it. Miss Nabaat grabbed her laptop and stowed it away in her bag before she sat in her own chair, crossing her legs and looking at me.

I cleared my throat. “H-have I done something wrong?”

Miss Nabaat laughed quietly. “Not really. I just noticed you weren’t really paying much attention to the class today.”

I blinked. But I _was_ paying attention. More so than usual, in fact.

Just as I was about to voice this protest, Miss Nabaat spoke again. “So the main reason I’m keeping you back is for a little…one-on-one tutoring session.”

“Uh…sure,” I agreed.

It seemed semi-normal, really. Despite the fact that I _had_ , in fact, been paying attention in class today (I just hadn’t taken any notes), Miss Nabaat went over the entire class again, walking around on the other side of the desk as she did.

At one point, just as she was turning to pace to the other side, she dropped the pen she was toying with. “Oh dear,” she muttered, before she bent over to pick it up, her butt pointed directly at me.

Even if she’d been wearing the pencil skirt I’d have looked, of course. I never missed an opportunity to covertly check out Miss Nabaat’s backside. What I completely hadn’t counted on was the fact that – as well as wearing a miniskirt – Miss Nabaat seemed to have forgotten to put underwear on this morning. So her butt was bare before me, as was her clean-shaven womanhood. I felt a rush of blood move down towards my hips, so I looked away.

When Miss Nabaat stood up, she saw that I was focusing on my notes, and she pouted, looking disappointed. She sat back down and leaned over the desk to look at my notes, giving me an even better view of her breasts than mere minutes before.

When my note-taking was done, she told me to put the notepad back in my bag. I did so and put the backpack on the floor next to my chair.

Miss Nabaat stood up again and moved to stand right beside me. “I have a confession to make,” she said as she moved closer to me.

“You do?” I blinked, my cheeks red.

She nodded. “I lured you here under false pretences.”

I didn’t respond to that. Instead I waited for her to continue talking.

“You see, I have this…fantasy,” Miss Nabaat confessed to me. “A fantasy that I’ve been looking to indulge since I got my teacher’s license.”

Where was she going with this? “What is it?”

She smirked that sultry smirk that I finally found out wasn’t just my imagination. “The fantasy is that I get fucked by a student in a classroom.”

I blinked. “What?” I asked quietly.

Miss Nabaat moved to the door and closed it quietly; I heard the lock click. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. Those ‘undressing-me-with-your-eyes’ glances. I’ve seen them a lot. So I figured that today would be the perfect day…” She sat on the edge of her desk, right in front of me, her knees together. “…to make my fantasy a reality.”

My eyes widened. “A-a-and you w-want…me to fulfil it?”

Her eyes sparkled. “Yes.” Slowly, she started to spread her legs wide, giving me a view of her womanhood even more revealing than the last one had been.

I gasped aloud.

“Don’t be shy…” Miss Nabaat whispered seductively. “You can touch me, if you want. And I know you do.”

Despite my nervousness…well, if a hot woman tells you it’s OK to touch her, you would, wouldn’t you? My hand moved to her leg and ran up the skin, going onto the inside of it.

Miss Nabaat’s head fell back and she smiled. “That feels nice.” One hand moved up to her glasses and she took them off.

Even though she’d told me I could touch her, I didn’t really go any further than her thigh, which seemed to irk her. She grabbed my wrist and practically shoved my hand at her core.

Well, when something like that happens, you have to do something, don’t you? I ran my hand over that spot slowly. Miss Nabaat gasped a little at that.

Before I could do anything else, she stood up and shimmied out of the skirt, discarding it near my backpack. Strutting, she straddled me, her legs on either side of me. When I gasped, she let out a sultry giggle. She leaned down and kissed me softly, but there was something about that kiss…like she was saying, “Give me more.”

I was happy to oblige. I kissed back, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She moaned a little and let it happen.

In between kisses, while we were pausing for breath, Miss Nabaat panted, “Open up my blouse.”

Guessing at what she wanted, I fiddled with the buttons of her shirt, revealing her lacy black bra. “Oh my God…” I whispered. “M-Miss Nabaat…”

She put a single finger on my lips. “Call me Jihl.”

I gulped a little, but nodded.

Miss Na…I mean, _Jihl_ smiled. “That’s not all I want you to do. Pull down the cups.”

I blinked. “Of your bra?”

She nodded. “I want you to see them.”

My breathing ragged, I reached out and pulled the bra down off her breasts, freeing them. They seemed even bigger outside the bra than they had inside it. They bounced almost of their own accord, with the pert nipples nearly poking me in the eye. “Holy…”

Jihl chuckled and stood up a little. Her hand moved down my body to my jeans; she undid my belt, and the fly opened shortly after. Softly, almost caressingly, she pulled my length out, staring at it. I blushed.

“Impressive,” she remarked, moving above me again, her womanhood mere inches from my member. “I hope I can fit you in.”

My blush deepened.

Without any warning from her, Jihl slid herself onto me, gasping out a moan as she did.

This was crazy. Was this really happening? Or was this just another of my late night fantasies?

As if she’d read my mind, she kissed me. “This is real. It’s happening.” She took hold of one of my hands and moved it to her breast. “Now fuck me.”

My shyness started to dissipate and I started to thrust upwards, mush to Jihl’s delight. She moaned quietly each time I did, her breasts bouncing with each move. My arms wrapped around her waist to support her.

“H-harder…” she gasped out. “Harder, Tyler, harder!”

The shyness was completely gone now. Growling, I complied to her wishes, going harder and faster.

Jihl’s eyes snapped wide and she shouted an expletive. Suddenly I was glad that this room was at least partially soundproof.

She panted out words of encouragement and pleasure with my every move.

On an impulse, I moved my head down to her breasts, taking a nipple in my mouth and sucking on it.

The moan this time was insanely loud. “Yes! God, yes!”

“Agh…” I grunted. “Jihl…I don’t think I can…hold it in…” I kissed her breast again.

“Cum for me,” she gasped out. “Please…I need it.”

With that encouragement, I led out a shout and I released, even as I rode it out for Jihl’s benefit.

She screamed and reached her peak as well, pulling me up and kissing me passionately.

When we were fully finished, Jihl  pulled off me and got dressed, replacing her breasts in her bra, doing the buttons of her blouse back up and pulling the miniskirt back on. I pushed my length back in my underwear and did the fly and belt back up.

“You know,” she remarked, “I’d intended on this just being a one-time thing. But after that…” Her eyes glazed over in bliss.

I blinked as I stood up, grabbing my backpack.

“Give me your phone,” Jihl ordered me.

Confused, I did so. She put her glasses back on and typed something into the device before handing it back. I looked at what she’d done to discover that she’d put a phone number into my contacts. She’d put her full name in the text box that asked to name the contact; my phone had an extra box for any comments about the person, and there she’d typed _For extra credit ;)_.

I looked back at her. “Does this mean…”

Jihl nodded. “We’re not done yet.” She moved to me and gave me a kiss, the kiss all lips and no tongue, though I really wanted more, before she strutted out of the classroom. I followed behind her for a moment before taking a separate path to the parking lot. I stopped in a grassy area to let the world know what I was thinking.

“ **FUCK YES!** ”


End file.
